Into You
by DMcInk
Summary: When the Fellowship of the Sun set a bomb off in Godric's home, Eric decides to track down the ringleader behind the attack and bring them down with the help of his beloved progeny, Pam. Events along the way test the strength of vampire bonds and lead Eric into finding dark truths about the past.


_Started writing this chapter as a small drabble but I couldn't stop so I've decided to make a full fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and I will begin to write the second as soon as I can. Reviews are much appreciated as always. Thank you, DMcInk. _

* * *

Chapter One

**Bloodied Disaster **

* * *

Pam was dazed from the impact of the explosion, the horrified screams of injured vampires and humans alike didn't seem to connect with her ears as she lay limply beneath a splintered wooden table. Blinking through the thick grey smoke that filled the air, she gazed up at the blood stained ceiling and murmured to herself quietly.

"Lorena!" Bill shouted, climbing to his feet out from beneath a wooden pillar that had collapsed at some point during the attack "Lorena, where are you?" he hissed in pain, grasping onto a deep slash wound in his leg as he limped through the mass of bodies and broken furniture.

Pam watched him absentmindedly, still whispering to herself while he fell to his knees and began to rake through the rubble in desperation.

"I think I might be hungry" she murmured

"Pam!" Eric called, his voice panicked as he stumbled through the mass of broken furniture and bodies with wide eyes. "Pamela!"

Smiling at the sound of her maker's voice, Pam gulped back blood that had gathered within her mouth

"Eric, am I hungry?"

Speeding towards her, Eric grasped the table and lifted it from her with ease and tossed it aside before falling to his knees to tend to her.

"Snap out of it" he growled, his tone rougher than he had meant it to be, tapping her cheek to rid the shock from her system.

Pam's eyes fluttered for a moment before she tried to sit up, leaning on her elbows and looking around in confusion.

"Eric?" she spoke lightly "What happened?"

"The fucking Fellowship of the Sun sent a suicide bomber to try and kill us all" he explained through his fangs "Are you hurt?"

"No, I don't think-"

"Good" he interrupted and stood to his feet, sliding his hands beneath her arms, he lifted her to stand. "We need to find Godric."

Scanning the room with clarity, Pam fixed her attention to Bill who clutched Lorena in his arms – _or what was left of her._

"Fuck me..." she whispered in disbelief.

"Pam!" Eric snapped, furrowing his brow as she stood like a deer in headlights just staring at the devastation around her.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she gulped back a lump of blood that had gathered in her throat and quickly made her way to Eric's side, cracking a broken bone in her index finger back into place. "Where was he last?" she croaked, lifting her fingers to her windpipe with a frown.

"I don't know" he mumbled

"Maybe you could call on him, there's a chance he didn't get hit" Pam suggested, stepping through shards of glass and puddles of blood and guts to reach the living room.

"I already tried" he sighed, pushing past her to reach the door on the opposite side of the living room that led to Godric's office.

Pam rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and followed in his footsteps, he was frustrated and very irritable which made for a bad combination. It was very likely that he would lose his temper with her at any moment if she were to say the wrong thing, and that was a side to him that she never liked to experience. So biting on her tongue, she placed her hands on her hips and kept quiet.

Pulling on the handle of Godric's office door, Eric tensed and clinched his jaw. "Wait" he whispered, holding his hand out to Pam, preventing her from moving any closer.

Halting in position, she looked up at her maker with slacked eyes filled with concern as he inhaled a breath, the stench of blood and silver clinging heavily to his lungs.

"Fellowship" he growled, turning to look at his child with searing blue eyes that grew dark in an instant "Stay here."

"Eric, what if they take silver to you?" Pam whispered, stepping forward hesitantly "I am no child, I can help." She offered.

"You are _my_ child and _no!_" he hissed, leaning in to grab her slender arms in his firm grasp. "You will not follow me, you will stand out here and guard the door. Do not enter unless I tell you to, and that is a command." He spoke in a low yet firm tone, frowning at the unease in her expression as he gently pushed her away with a swipe of his hand.

Pursing her lips together in a hard line, Pam blinked down at her feet submissively and nodded without another word. It wasn't often he commanded her, and whenever he did it was to protect her from harm and so she accepted without argument.

"Duktig flicka" he whispered softly and leaned in to press a lingering kiss to her forehead, gazing down at her for the briefest of moments before turning to the door with narrowed eyes.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" he mocked, a smirk finding the corner of his lips at the sound of a thudding heartbeat "Don't be shy, little human" he purred, pushing the door open with a false smile that soon vanished as his eyes focused on Godric, bound with silver to a chair behind his desk. Feeling his stomach drop, the Viking stormed forward.

"Eric, do not come any further!" the boy vampire snarled, his pearly white fangs fully exposed "He has a device that will set off another bomb in the house if you dare try to release me."

Gazing at his maker in disbelief, Eric turned his attention to the desk as a young man crawled out from hiding and stood to his feet.

Feeling a growl rumble deep within his chest, Eric's fangs clicked into position at the sight of the coward who held a remote in his shaking hand. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, his face becoming red with anxiety and his breaths shallow as he looked up at the notorious vampire with a trembling jaw.

"Do-don't take a-any steps f-forward!" the red headed boy stuttered, using an index finger to push his sweat covered glasses back into position on his face. "I will push it, I will k-kill all of you, the devil's creations. You will rot in hell, God demands it!" Lifting his skinny arm in the air, the boy inhaled a sharp breath and stared at Eric with bulging brown eyes.

"Well, that's not going to happen" Eric snarled, his movements a blur as he lifted the boy into the air and slammed him on the desk with such a force it cracked the solid oak wood. "Say hello to your God for me." He whispered through his fangs, ripping the device from his slippery hand before snapping his neck with a growl.

The room fell silent instantly as Eric lifted his eyes toward his maker, a wave of confusion falling upon his face knowing how easily the two thousand year old vampire could have overpowered the boy.

"I don't understand" he breathed, moving quickly to Godric's side to look over the chains that continued to burn into his skin "Why did you not kill him and why did you not call for me when you were being held hostage?" he frowned.

"I've been poisoned, Eric" Godric sighed, looking up at his progeny with sea blue eyes "They must have been here before we arrived; there was Hepatitis D in the bottle of blood I drank. This human's suicide bomber friend shot me with a silver bullet before chaining me and blowing my home up."

"You will be weakened for months, how did they manage to pull this off?" Eric growled "Did you not smell it in the blood?"

"Obviously not" Godric smirked with humour "Now I'd appreciate it if you took these chains off me, they are starting to burn through my muscles."

"Pam" Eric called "Come on in, it's safe" he explained, leaning in to place a comforting hand on his maker's shoulder.

Pushing the door open, the curly headed blonde peered inside with curiosity and arched a brow at the sight of Godric.

"Some party you have going on here" she purred sarcastically at the dark haired vampire who gazed at her silently.

"Do you still have those leather gloves on?" Eric turned to her, cocking his brow

"Yeah, Gucci" she smiled, strutting towards them with a pained frown at the sight of Godric's burns that had torn deep. "Well at least the little bastard is dead." She shook her head at the limp human before beginning the process of removing the chains from Godric's arms and chest.

"Pamela?" Godric smiled "Tell me, is Eric an efficient maker?"

"She's still by my side in case you failed to notice." Eric muttered.

"Yes, but don't be naive to believe that all children who remain by their makers side, _want to be_." Godric spoke, arching a brow at his progeny with a smirk "And I asked Pamela, not you."

Pulling the chains from his body with as gentle as a touch she could muster, Pam lifted her eyes toward Eric with a slight smile and turned her focus to Godric.

"Yes he is, as efficient as any maker could be." She admitted honestly, tossing one of the bloody chains over the corpse of the human.

"Does he punish you as a maker should?" he continued

Pam shrugged with a mischievous grin

"By punish, do you mean bending me over his strong thighs and spanking me raw to the point where I can't stand?" she smirked "If so then yes, he punishes me well and then gives me a gold star for sucking his dick like the good little girl I am."

"Get out!" Eric growled through his teeth, glaring at her with searing eyes.

Feeling her stomach drop with regret, Pam's smile faded instantly as she turned for the door knowing his eyes were stabbing into her back every step of the way till she was gone.

Closing the door behind her, she sighed softly and leaned back against the wood with a troubled frown. He didn't usually mind her dark humour, in fact she was so used to him joining in with her sarcasm that it surprised her to see him react so angrily.

Perhaps he and Godric hadn't been so open with their bond in the same manner that she and Eric were, that would explain why he had asked her to leave. But that wasn't her fault, if his maker was so prude when it came to blowjobs then that was his problem and she shouldn't be punished for it. But of course, that was inevitable and she was prepared to be disciplined in any way he saw fit.

Rolling her eyes, she took a few steps from the office and folded her arms with boredom. Suicidal retards and pissed off makers were not her idea of fun, this night couldn't have gotten any worse and things were not about to get better.

Flicking her eyes up at the sound of heavy footsteps, she arched a brow as Bill Compton rounded the corner with pain marring his face. Fresh blood tears fell to replace the dried streaks down his pale cheeks.

"They murdered her" he whispered in a broken tone, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe his own words.

Looking over the blood that had soaked through his clothing, Pam opened her mouth to say something but found that she was lost for words.

"Death was too good for him; he should have been ripped apart piece by piece...slowly." He spat, clenching his bloodied hands into fists

"That would have been some show." Pam murmured quietly.

Frowning toward Pam like he had just realised she was there, Bill's features hardened.

"It should have been Eric!" he snarled "Lorena didn't deserve to be slaughtered, but he certainly did."

Pam felt tension roll throughout her body at his statement, placing a hand to her hip

"I don't give a fuck if you just lost your maker, you won't insult mine. Eric is a Viking God, there's a reason he's walked this earth for a thousand years." She retaliated with a sharp tone "If you'd like to see him slaughtered why don't you try it yourself and see what happens." An arrogant smirk found her lips at the prospect of Eric ripping Bill to shreds, that would be something she wouldn't miss for the world.

"I don't have to give him the true death to see him fall to his knees" Bill growled "But killing his child would make him suffer an eternity, it is well known that Eric Northman's one weakness is family, so what would be better than to murder his precious progeny?"

Standing her ground, Pam narrowed her eyes as he crouched into a predatory position. She would stand no chance against him in a one on one fight; he was much older and much stronger than she was and could kill her with ease.

Widening her eyes and turning to bolt for Godric's office, she sucked in a sharp breath as Bill darted after her.

"Eric!" she screamed as he sunk his nails into her arms and pulled her to the ground.

Hearing his progeny's screams from behind the office door, Eric's fangs snapped into position

"Pamela!" he shouted, darting for the door with an unchained Godric hot on his heels.


End file.
